


Worry

by Paige242



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242
Summary: In the wake of  “Haywire” Jordan has a few questions and Lois does her best to answer them.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things I’ve been reflecting on since episode four. I loved Jordan’s reaction to hearing about the special school, haha. That’s what inspired this.

“Hey mom.”

Lois looked up from the newspaper she had been reading to see Jordan standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His dark curls were messier than usual and his bleary eyes seemed to indicate that he had just woken up from a restless sleep.

She glanced quickly at the clock. Seven am, on a Sunday? That was definitely strange for the teenager. And the look he was currently giving her was making her mom senses tingle. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she said with a warm smile, “do you want something to eat? Dad picked up some danishes earlier.” 

She watched as Jordan glanced at the plate of pastries and shrugged. 

“Nah, not really hungry, thanks,” he said quietly before looking down at the old wooden floor. 

Yep, something was definitely up. He’d been eating everything in sight lately, constantly hungry (Clark had warned her that a growth spurt was probably looming). And he loved danishes. 

She needed to get to the bottom of this. And Lois Lane had never been one to beat around the bush. 

“Okay, what’s up?” She asked, putting her paper down and clasping her hands in front of her, “don’t try to tell me that you’re fine because it has been thirty seconds and it is already clear that you’re not.” 

The boy shifted his weight from foot to foot, head still slumped in front of him. She’d been so used to seeing him upbeat and happy during the past few weeks that the sight of him disheartened was more unsettling than it would have been before. 

It was really starting to feel like he’d turned a corner since they got there. Like he was finding his place. She hoped his old insecurities weren’t taking hold again. 

“Jordan, what’s wrong?” 

The teen let out a heavy sigh before finally looking up to meet her eyes. 

“Mom...I...” he hesitated again before continuing, “I wanted to ask you about that school grandpa was talking about the other day. The one they sent Tag to.” 

That wasn’t quite what she had been expecting but, considering his adverse reaction to it that night, she wasn’t shocked. She was surprised to see that it had him so troubled, though. 

“Okay,” she said slowly, “what do you want to know. I’ll do my best to answer your questions but, like grandpa said, it’s all pretty classified. I don’t know much.” 

Lois tried to ignore the wave of anger that passed through her as she mentioned her dad. That whole night had been one that she would rather forget, and she did not have many warm and fuzzy feelings for the man at the moment. She didn’t want to trouble Jordan with that, though. 

“I don’t need to know much about it, really,” he admitted, looking nervous and uncomfortable from his position in the doorframe, “but I just can’t stop wondering,” he paused, “if I keep...developing...is grandpa going to insist that I go there too? For like, national security or whatever?” 

She felt her lips press into a firm line. It made her heart sink to hear that he’d been worrying and she silently cursed her father for even getting involved.

That man always seemed to leave a trail of emotional destruction in his path. 

“First of all,” she began firmly, “grandpa doesn’t have a say over where you go to school. Your dad and I make those decisions.” 

Jordan looked mildly relieved by that proclamation. 

“But more importantly, no. You don’t ever have to worry about going there,” she continued. “It’s only for regular people who accidentally got powers from various accidents and whatnot. These people need scientists to monitor the effects of the powers and any foreign substances on their bodies. That’s the main reason they’re there. They have specialized doctors trained for this sort of thing.” 

The boy nodded but she noticed that the lines of worry were still etched on his face. 

“Even if your powers keep developing, you don’t have to worry about being monitored for negative health effects,” she pointed out, hoping that would help ease his anxieties about this. “What’s happening to you is just part of your natural development. It’s been part of your DNA since you were born. That’s different.” 

Her son let out a cool laugh before crossing his arms across his chest. “So basically, I’m not human enough for the weird top-secret mutant school,” he said, more a statement than a question, “and there is no secret government school for alien lifeforms?” 

Lois had never heard to refer to himself in that way and she instantly frowned. Like her, Jordan had a tendency to make dramatic statements— she hoped that wasn’t truly his self-assigned label. 

Though, she realized, with all of the events of the past month she hadn’t really asked the boys how they felt about that part of the revelation. 

They didn’t appear to view their father with any sort of apprehension (in fact, they’d seem to become pretty nonchalant about his casual displays of superpowers around the house)—but she wondered if the changes had impacted the way they thought about themselves. 

“I wouldn’t put it that way,” she said, still frowning, “you’re not an ‘alien life form.’ But no, I don’t believe there is another school for people with...” she hesitated, struggling to think of a way to put it more delicately, “natural-born powers.” 

He snorted at this, shaking his head with an amused smile. He was smiling, at least. That was a victory.

“Your father is the best one to train you,” she added for good measure, “you’re not going anywhere.”

“I bet there are government people that would still want to study me, though,” he said, taking on a more serious tone. “And there are definitely people out there who would be happy to see us locked up.” 

Lois shuddered at the thought. Perhaps he wasn’t wrong, but there was no way in hell she’d ever let a government scientist close to her baby boys. 

As furious as she was at her father right now, having him in a top position at the DOD was also a source of reassurance. He’d never allow that either. 

“No one is going to take you anywhere,” Lois said firmly, “I know you’re dealing with a lot and I know it’s probably hard, but try not to worry about that. We’re here to protect you.” 

Jordan nodded and she was pretty sure that she could see him release a bit of his tension. He then paused for a second, as if thinking something through. 

“I just have this weird feeling, mom,” he noted, looking at her once more, “there are a lot of groups online that advocate ridding the world of ‘extraterrestrial invaders,’ you know. And they include dad in that— they think he’s too powerful to be left unchecked.” 

She did know that, though she liked to think that they were just fringe weirdos. All talk and no power. Clark would always have his enemies, of course, but she had confidence that anyone who tried anything (like Kilgrave) would be caught and punished accordingly. 

“For every nut job who posts prejudiced stuff online there are thousands of people who disagree,” Lois pointed out with a reassuring smile, “people know what an important force for good your father is. And besides, this is the only home he’s ever known. No one has any right to tell him he doesn’t belong here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jordan agreed, biting his lip for a moment before continuing to share what was on his mind, “do you think grandpa agrees with all of that? I mean, I know dad often helps with DOD stuff but we heard you guys yelling the other night.” 

Lois frowned. She’d suspected that sending the boys upstairs wouldn’t be enough. Next time, she was going to make them go do chores in the barn. 

They didn’t need to hear these sorts of arguments. She wanted to protect them from it for as long as she possibly could. 

She hoped it wasn’t too late already. 

“He thinks dad should put his duties before us. And he’s angry that dad isn’t,”the boy paused, letting out a short sigh, 

“some people think that if Superman stops following government directives then it should be taken as a sign of disloyalty. And that it proves he shouldn’t be trusted,” Jordan hesitated for a second, “what if grandpa starts thinking like that? What’s going to happen? Jon thinks I’m being crazy, but he’s a hopeless optimist— I’m not.” 

Lois tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her son had always been extremely bright, and very perceptive (she’d like to think that came from her, but she secretly suspected it was another more subtle gift from Clark). She’d been replying the argument in her mind, too, but she hadn’t considered that option— perhaps it was worth evaluating. Though her gut told her not to give it much weight. 

Her dad was meddlesome and stubborn and annoyingly duty-bound, but he knew Clark wasn’t a threat. How could he, after all the good he’d done over the years? 

“Jordan,” she began again, “all of this stuff with your dad and grandpa has a really long history. Yes, there are ups and downs but, at the end of the day, they’re both fighting for the greater good and they’re both on the same team. Try not to worry, okay?” 

Jordan looked like he was about to reply when the sound of the back door swinging open distracted them both. 

Lois turned to see her husband enter the room, smiling and covered in dirt. 

“Good morning!” He chirped with his trademark farm-boy smile (the smile that still made her melt, even after all these years). 

The man walked over and gave his son a jovial pat on the back, “glad you’re up,” he said with more enthusiasm than should have been possible at seven in the morning, “I need another strong pair of hands to help me with the fence out back. You in?” 

Although he still looked pretty sleepy her son seemed surprisingly excited about the invitation— it warmed her heart to see these two growing closer since the move. And Jordan really didn’t seem to mind the farm work. She’d always thought of him as a city boy, but he was thriving here. Perhaps this was what he had needed all along. 

“Yeah, okay dad,” he agreed before finally stepping into the kitchen and grabbing two danishes off the plate. His appetite was back, it seemed. The pastries would not survive the morning now. “The bit behind the barn that blew over last week?” 

“Yep,” Clark confirmed, holding open the back door to lead the way, “I actually installed those myself when I was about your age, but nothing lasts forever, I guess” he paused, “you should try pounding a few in. It’s fun, trust me.” 

“Do I get to use a hammer?” 

“If you want, but try it with your hands first. I bet you can do it freestyle.”

“Ha! We’ll see,” her son looked back at her for a moment, “bye mom!” 

“By sweetheart.” 

With a swing of the door Lois found herself alone again. Her mind was still reeling from the conversation but she did her best to shake it off. 

She had told her son not to worry, and she wanted to follow her own advice. 

But she could feel a glimmer of something. An uncomfortable gnawing at the back of her mind. 

Could they really trust her father? 

She hoped so. Despite it all, she had never questioned his desire to keep her family safe. 

And yet Lois found herself starting to wonder if maybe—just maybe— Jordan had a point.


End file.
